Un chucho, un ente y un lobo - Una mala combinación
by NatLB
Summary: Sirius O. Black era el único chucho que podía meter la pata en grande... sin contar que estaba "casado", sufría maltratos de su madre, había peleado con Remus, descubrió su bisexualidad y... ¡Oh! se había pasado al lado de Voldemort. Insisto... EN GRANDE. Pd: Título tentativo(?)


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo por el gusto de escribir y aprender mas mientras lo hago.  
 **¡** Otra historia los cachorros **!**

 **Notas del capítulo:** Esto es una "adaptación" de un rol que tengo, por lo que puede ser confuso de leer (no para mi, pero yo lo escribí así que no cuenta :T ), espero que les guste y... sera largo y muy extraño en algunos momentos...  
Gracias a: Chrixs que hace de... secreto... e.e xD

 **Beteo:** Gracias a Lizzy que se dio el tiempo de ver y leer esto antes de hacerles sangrar los ojos...

* * *

Capitulo ocho... —el reloj marcaba alrededor de las dos de la mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor. Era el día anterior a un importante examen de pociones, el profesor harto de que nadie le pusiera atención amenazo con uno sumamente difícil y, por las clases que siguieron al parecer iba a cumplir su cometido, sin olvidar que el temario se había agrandado… definitivamente Slughorn no iba a tener piedad con ellos al día siguiente—. Sirius... no te dormiste, ¿VERDAD? —Remus observó a su amigo, más bien como este estaba echado sobre la mesa durmiendo.

Ronco un poco más fuerte, pero sólo para ver a Remus molestarse. Su amigo en verdad necesitaba alejarse un poco de tantos libros. Cuando ya empezó a enojarse en serio se levanto de la mesa y estiro los músculos de su espalda.

—Bien... ¿en qué estábamos? —señaló alguno de los libros. No tenía ánimos de estudiar pero tampoco quería dejar a su amigo solo, sabía que Lupin se quedaría hasta tarde estudiando y ya había abusado de su buena voluntad al pedirle repasar estando el presente y así poder saber de qué iba la prueba.

—Estábamos —cerró el libro en un golpe seco frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo—. Si no estudias, vas a sacarte "Troll" en pociones, y no vas a pasar de año. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Sirius? —le preguntó preocupado. Remus esperaba que los cuatros salieran bien de Hogwarts y cada uno cumpliera su sueño y de nada serviría si Sirius se atrasaba quedando solo un año.

Asintió varias veces. Sabía que debía estudiar y pasar todos los ramos, pero no por eso le importaba, con la práctica le bastaba pero la teoría, eso ya era otra cosa. No entendía como su amigo podía leer tanto sin morir en el intento.

—Necesito motivación para esto —dijo para sí mismo, sin pensar y es que preferiría perder su tiempo... hem... pues… en otras cosas muchos más interesante y placenteras. Nuevamente su cabeza estaba en otra.

Remus se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba retener un bostezo, llevaba días sin dormir bien debido a esta prueba de pociones. Él sabía que su amigo podía aprender las cosas, solo le faltaba algo de concentración o tal vez mucha concentración dependiendo del tema que estaban hablando o estudiando en este caso.

—Bien, ¿qué motivación quieres? Voy a hacer lo posible... —al no recibir respuesta por parte de Sirius asumió que el otro simplemente lo estaba molestando al ya estar aburrido de permanecer allí. Molesto se levantó y guardó los libros que faltaban—. Ahora, voy a ducharme —dijo de manera cortante para luego arrepentirse, no quería enojarse con Sirius. Prefirió cortar por lo sano y seguir el tema de conversación, aunque no sabía para que—. Tu... Piensa tranquilo. La espalda me está matando... iré a tomar un baño para relajarme.

Llevaba horas en la misma posición, por lo que estar unos momentos en el baño de prefectos, solo con sus pensamientos era una imagen sumamente agradable, además con aquello llegaría con mejor animo a dar la prueba.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Sirius, y es que una imagen de Remus, desnudo, bañándose no le llegaba a la mente todos los días. No debía llegarle.

—S-sí, claro —inmediatamente se levanto y siguió el ejemplo de su amigo, mejor ordenar las cosas y dormirse de una vez. Ya cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo en la habitación, se reprendió—. Diablos, necesito una pareja urgentemente... no puedo pensar esas cosas... ¿o sí? —se decía mientras subía las escaleras. La imagen de Remus en un delantal apareció por su mente. Se golpeó el rostro y gruñendo se dirigió por el pasillo a la habitación, necesitaba un momento a solas para calmar su calenturienta mente.

Sirius estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando la puerta se abre y sale Remus. Tenía una toalla en el cuello, la camisa abierta y otros pares de zapatos.

—¡Suerte con tu motivación! —le gritó una vez que le dio la espalda a Black. Moviendo a penas su mano se despidió. Se dirigió de forma rápida a las escaleras y es que ya deseaba llegar a los baños y relajarse con un baño de burbujas. Sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo a una temperatura agradable, era un exquisito placer.

Por eso amaba ser prefecto. Lo bueno de su posición era, el ya mencionado baño, y también el poder mandar a los estudiantes.

El baño exclusivo para los mejores cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts, era literalmente enorme, con diferentes bañeras, para una ducha o un baño de verdad y también presentaba una piscina bajo techo. Con tan poco alumno allí ese lugar era un santuario de la limpieza y la privacidad… a pesar de ser solo un baño.

Sirius escucho el grito del otro y empezó a rumiar entre dientes.  
—Motivación... ja, si claro… —sabía lo orgulloso que se sentía Lupin de su puesto. Quizás y hasta se sentiría solo allí al ser solo cuatro alumnos. Por lo que él, como buen amigo, debía ayudarle. En ningún momento paso por la cabeza de Black que otro prefecto pudiera estar ya en el baño o llegar mientras Lupin se bañaba, mucho menos si su amigo impedía que alguien entrara o no. -Permiso Potter, gracias Potter -dijo a la cama en donde su amigo no estaba ya que cumplía un castigo junto a la rat… disque amigo. Volviendo al tema, tomo la capa invisible del baúl de su amigo y se dirigió hasta el baño de prefectos, olvidándose de su dilema interno de hace solo unos minutos.

Remus dobló cuidadosamente su uniforme de Gryffindor, dejándolo con cuidado a un lado de la tina. Lugar en donde estaba un banquito y unas perchas, específicamente para colgar la ropa sin que se arrugue. Una vez se metió dentro de la piscina, abrió las burbujas de un suave color violeta. Desprendían un olor a lavanda que, siempre que entraba en la nariz de Remus lograba llenarlo de paz y calma.

Cerró sus ojos y se apoyo en la pared de para así relejarse con el aroma y el agua en contacto con su cuerpo. Observo el baile que creaban las burbujas al estar algunas suspendidas en el aire, posteriormente cerró los ojos y se sumergió casi completamente.

Llegó justo cuando Remus entraba en el baño, después de una rápida carrera, por lo que pudo ver todo el ritual previo al baño. Una vez listo y sumergido su amigo, no resistió y aún sin sacarse nada del uniforme salto a la piscina, salpicando toda la habitación con el agua y sacando una pequeña cantidad del interior de la piscina. Emergió como hada silvestre de un lago, con los brazos extendidos y una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ta da... —dijo una vez el agua y un poco de jabón le permitieron abrir sus ojos y observar a Remus—. ¿Te agrada tú regaló? —se señaló y mostró su sonrisa #5, para impresionar a las feminas y conseguir algún que otro toqueteo en un pasillo solitario. Hubiera escogido la #13 pero la cinco le salió de manera innata.

Remus amaba ese tipo de baños, siempre le servían para despejarse y relajarse, olvidarse de los problemas tanto del colegio como los personales, pero un baño como ese no le ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK! —gritó a la par que se levanto y de un salto salió de la piscina. Observo de manera severa al otro colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, dándose cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnudo frente a su amigo y que solo lo cubrían un par de burbujas. Se llevó ambas manos hacia su entrepierna tratando de cubrirla lo más posible, a la vez que enrojecía.  
—¿QUE, POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN, ESTAS HACIENDO? —no pudo evitar gritarle y reprocharle.

Se quedó flotando un momento luego del grito, no tenia ánimos de salir del agua aunque el aroma a lavanda le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. Odiaba ese aroma y no entendía como a Remus le gustaba.

—Nada... solo vine a ofrecerte o regalarte el privilegio de mi presencia —dijo observando al techo. Estaba extrañamente serio en estos momentos…

Remus observo el cuerpo de su amigo rodeado de agua, busco una toalla para cubrirse de la cadera para abajo y se acerco. Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro se su amigo por lo que sonrió y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos, se la lanzó a la cara.

—Vamos, que era un baño corto —Sirius no escucho la queja en las palabras de Lupin, pero en verdad deseaba relajarse a solas por un momento, pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Tenía una especie de debilidad por evitar molestar a Sirius y no sabía porque—. En unas horas es la prueba -le recordó, le jalo un mechón de pelo suavemente, solo como una advertencia, aunque igual no cumpliría la amenaza.

Remus se dio la vuelta y se acerco a donde estaba su ropa, se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía en la piscina—. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar al baño de prefectos? —tomo la ropa y comenzó a vestirse, comenzando por los boxer grises. Una vez que se los colocó se sintió un poco más seguro por lo que no dudo en sacarle aquella información a Sirius y es que no quería pillarse un día acá a Potter y Black juntos—. Hay una contraseña. Y está prohibido para el resto de los estudiantes estar aquí, ¿sabes que puedes meternos en problemas, verdad? —comenzó a largar todo el palabrerío con respecto a las reglas mientras terminaba de secarse el cuerpo y se colocaba las ultimas prendas.

—Reglas, reglas, reglas... ¿Acaso vas al baño y cagas más reglas? —su amigo odiaba cuando hablaba con aquel vocabulario y a Sirius que Lupin fuera tan estricto—. Entre contigo y la capa, menso —le saco la lengua y salió de la piscina. Si no se abrigaba pescaría un resfriado que lo dejaría en cama mínimo una semana y ya se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal, sin contar que sentía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos—. Además nadie se va a enterar, son las cuatro de la mañana y toda esta maldita gente duerme —busco una toalla y la colocó por sobre la ropa para sacarse, había dejado la varita en la habitación. Sin olvidar que Remus no le permitiría ir desnudo por el colegio.

Remus no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, de alguna forma era gracioso, sin contar que tenía en parte razón.  
—Dumbledore tiene ojos en TODOS lados... aunque él no va a decirme nada, nunca... —se sentó como indio en el piso, suspirando. Apoyo ambas manos en el suelo tras su espalda y se dedico a mirar a su amigo- En serio quería un largo baño... —dijo de forma indirecta a Sirius y es que seguía un poco molesto por perder su baño. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, palpó su camisa y se dio cuenta que parte del lado izquierda estaba húmedo. Suspiró molesto—. Está empapada...

—Sécala —dijo Sirius como si nada y luego arrugo la cara en un gesto de desagrado. Remus le miraba extrañado—. ¿Cómo que ojos en todos lados? ¿Acaso nos observa en las habitaciones, baños, patios? ¡Es un maldito voyerista! —alzó la voz molesto con la imagen mental—. Asco... no. Definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso, chico favorito —no era un secreto para nadie saber que Remus era querido por TODOS los profesores, incluyendo director y hasta por los cuadros. Una verdad que a Remus le molestaba cuando sus amigos se la sacaban en cara.

—¡Estaba siendo simbólico! —tiró la corbata a un lado—. También esta húmeda... —se levantó del piso y se acercó a un pequeño mueble con cajones, los revisó uno por uno, hasta que encontró una camisa de su talla. Lamentablemente a Sirius le quedaba un poco apretada pero larga, igual debería servirle—. La prefecta de ravenclaw dejó su ropa aquí... otra vez —tomó una menta de un platito y se la llevo a la boca, "para el viaje", se dijo—. Invita a su novio de turno y lo trae aquí... imágenes que se gana uno por no saber tocar... —comento en parte para sí mismo y en parte para Sirius.

—¿Novio de turno?— preguntó interesado. Sí conseguía ser el novio de ella podría venir aquí e investigar como entrar sin la contraseña, lo mejor es que podía vender la información para el resto de los alumnos y así conseguir un poco de dinero—. Espera... ¿la viste? —ahora el tema se puso interesante—. Dime como, la pose, con quién, cómo es ella y cómo era el tipo ese —se sentó en el piso y cruzó las piernas, aparentaba ser un niño bueno en espera de escuchar un cuento. Le regaló una sonrisa a Remus para tratar de convencerlo. Aunque internamente el sueño le estaba ganando, problemas por irse estos días de fiestas, fiestas que sus amigos no sabían... ¡oh!, pequeño deje de culpabilidad.

Asintió con el cabeza, claramente orgulloso de ser el único responsable de los cuatro prefectos y de sus amigos... aunque ahora sí estuviese rompiendo las reglas. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Sirius hasta que pegunto aquellas cosas tan íntimas de la ravenclaw.  
—¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Y-Yo no miro a Melissa cuando por PURA COINCIDENCIA la vi en medio de... de…! ¡ESO! —señaló el baño tipo cubículo que había y en donde vio a la muchacha con su novio. Aquel lugar era demasiado espacioso para ser solo usado como baño, por lo que compartir y "ahorrar agua" eran las excusas oficiales—. Y... fue con varios de Slytherin, un Hufflepuf y algún… que otro Gr… Gryffindor. Siempre mayores que ella... ¡¿Por qué te lo estoy contando? —se reprendió a sí mismo a la vez que se abrochó la camisa y se puso la corbata algo suelta, no importaba que estuviera mojada.  
Arrojo a Sirius la ropa que estaba seca.  
—No voy a contarte nada más, no sería propio de un caballero —lo empujo un poco, evitándole agarrar la camisa al primer intento—. Ah, y que ni se te ocurra tratar con ella, se inclina más por los tontos... aunque... quizás si tengas oportunidad ahora que lo pienso —no podía entender porque se había molestado tanto de un momento a otro.

Sirius colocó su diestra en el pecho mientras abría la boca, en una forma falsamente indignada—. Por todos los cielos, Moony —dando pequeños saltos se empujo para estar cerca del otro, no sin antes tomar la camisa seca y desabrocharse la parte superior del uniforme mientras tanto—. ¿Acaso no le has echado el ojo a nadie? —en verdad había visto al otro calmado desde que en cuarto su corta relación de cinco meses, dos semanas y seis días acabó con una de ravenclaw. No es que hubiera estado al pendiente, no... —Sí con tonto significa que no deberé liberarme viendo una revista, no encuentro el problema... ¿o sabes de alguien que sí merezca mi atención? —no le iba a revelar a Remus que se sentía un poquito sólo, y es que él era Sirius Black, no debería sentirse como tal, al contrario. Arrojo la camisa mojada lejos y se puso la seca, no sirvió de mucho ya que su cuerpo seguía mojado, pero al menos no sentía tanto frío.

—Yo no "le hecho el ojo" a nadie... —hizo comillas con los dedos, soltando un suspiro molesto—. Yo soy el tipo de personas que no buscan un rollo de una sola noche, gracias —clara indirecta para el chucho. Hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano, comenzando a calzarse sus zapatos. Ya hasta había perdido una media... ¿a caso la visita de Sirius podría empeorar un poco más? Escucho como el otro refunfuño debido a su anterior comentario, se pasó la mano por el cuello y suspiro, mejor era disculparse—. Canuto, mira. Por tonto me refiero a un chico que le guste ser usado a cambio de hacerlo en este baño. Que, si me permites decirlo, es mucho más cómodo que en los cuartos —no podía no darle la razón en eso a los prefectos que ocupaban este lugar—. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que en cada cuarto hay CUATRO PERSONAS —la sonrisa de superioridad que le dirigió Sirius volvió a hacerlo enojar—. Así que si quieres vivir tras ella, caminando de rodillas, esa chica es para ti. Pero creo que hasta tú te mereces algo diferente... la pregunta es ¿Te mereces la atención de alguien? —ató el cordón de su zapato y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta a la vez que decía "vamos a dormir...", ni se tomo la molestia de esperar al otro, al contrario, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Las últimas palabras dejaron pensando a Black. La conversación sólo iba por mero entretenimiento pero parece que Remus lo había tomado más a pecho. Lo siguió y apurando un poco el paso lo alcanzo. No dijo palabra alguna durante el trayecto, lo que preocupó a su amigo.  
Ya de regreso en la sala común se fue a sentar frente a la chimenea casi apagada, no le importaba que siguiera con la ropa húmeda totalmente en la parte inferior y a medias en la superior. Una especie de melancolía se había instalado en su ser.  
¿Se merecía él a alguien? La vida le permitiría cambiar para bien por una persona, despertar cada mañana a su lado y sentir que en aquel momento y lugar debería estar y el agradecer a dicha persona por iluminar su vida; lo dudaba, el maldito karma de los Black haría algo para evitarle ser feliz. Era como acuerdo silencioso con cada miembro de la familia.  
Su vida estaba destinada a las peleas constantes con quien sus padres le obligaran a casarse. No tenia ejemplos de quienes no siguieron la línea de Black, excepto su tío Alpharad… quien no estaba casado y permaneció soltero desde los 25 años.

Todo Black merecía sufrir en el mejor momento de su vida por lo que todos los días despertaba con cierto temor. El volver a su casa, perder a sus amigos o que algo rompiera su estilo de vida para siempre provocándole regresar a casas de sus padres. Aunque no lo dejara ver, tenía muchas cosas, muy profundas, en su interior que ni siquiera James sabía de ellas, era mejor que el mundo no ocupara eso para dañarle.

Remus continuó su camino hacia la habitación, al subir unos peldaños de la escalera y darse cuenta que Sirius no lo seguía se dio vuelta y lo busco en la habitación. Observo el final de las escaleras y luego nuevamente a su amigo, con un suspiro se acerco a donde estaba Black.

Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca lo contemplo por unos segundos. Se sentía algo extraño al verlo bajo la casi extinguida chimenea, era como si algo en su cerebro se apagara y solo pudiera concentrarse en esa imagen para mantenerla eternamente retenida entre sus recuerdos. Era algo extraño ver al Black sentado, tranquilo, sin hacer disturbios en absoluta calma, cualquier otro pensaría que era el principio del fin del mundo.  
—Sirius... —se paró a su lado, mirando también la fogata, buscando lo interesante—. Lo decía en broma... te mereces a la mejor persona del mundo... —le dijo pensando que tal vez estaba de aquella forma por aquel comentario, pero el otro no respondió. Sirius siguió observando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al no ver respuesta y con un poco de valentía y broma (era un merodeador y amigo de Sirius), se acercó a besarle la mejilla, mojándose un poco la cara con el pelo de Sirius que estaba completamente mojado.

Estaba todo negro, oscuro, no sentía el cuerpo y pareciera que estuviera flotando. Escuchó la voz lejana de Remus y luego algo cálido en su mejilla-. ¿Por qué? -le preguntó a la vez que le castañeaban los dientes—. ¿Por qué me… tratas de esta forma, como… como sí de en verdad te… impor… tara? —dijo y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo, podía ver como todo giraba a su alrededor. ¿Qué hacían las sillas en el techo? Estornudo una vez y empezó a dejarse vencer por el sueño—. Tengo... miedo de... esto acabe... mal —susurro a ninguno en particular. Mañana no tendría examen debido a que se enfermería. James le reclamaría por evitar verle la cara a Slughorn, pero como nunca, no fue con intención.

Tampoco recordaría mucho de la noche, en general.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
